


We Are Young

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Human AU, Mentions of Sexual Content, One-Shot, Sadness, Some Drug Use, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:49:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought she left him forever, because of that one night. But she doesn't know how much he's been hurting. One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Young

I looked to see her. She was sitting across the bar talking-to a dude with some really lame sunglasses. I sighed, this was a really crappy night.  
'..........earlier.............'  
"C'mon man, just try a little!"  
Yep. My friends were in the bathroom smoking weed, and getting higher than the Empire State Building.  
"No. Is this the whole reason we came to the club?" I asked.  
"Bro," Flash patted my back, "We came for 4 reasons. One: To get high. Two:To get wasted. Three: To talk to and possibly pick up chicks.And four: To have fun! We're still young, dude. We got no responsibilities, no relationships, and no worries.Isn't that right, Mac?"  
"'Eyup." Mac agreed. I mentally groaned at the actions of my friends.  
"I'll be at the bar." I said. Normally, I would have been a party animal, but I just hadn't been feeling it. Not since 2 weeks ago. I quickly shook the thought out of my mind before the memory came back. I couldn't go through that, not again.I sat down at the bar.  
"What can I get for you? A fireball, maybe?" The bartender asked me.  
"Just a Coke, please." I told him. Drinking was the last thing I needed, plus I really didn't feel like it. He gave me my Coke and I took a drink of it.  
"Um, Hey Cheese. Long time no see. Mind If I sit next to you?"  
That light bubbly voice. I almost spit out my drink. The memory quickly went through my mind.  
...Flashback...  
I woke up hazy. Had it really all been a dream? I turned and was immediately met with a head of wild, curly pink hair and a beautiful sleeping face. 'Did we do it last night?' I thought. I looked under the sheets and blushed. We had. At that moment, Pinky began to stir. Slowly she yawned and stretched her arms, and accidentally hit me in the head.  
"Ow!" I complained. Her eyes flew wide open and she quickly sat up to look at me.  
"AHHHHHHH!!! CHEESE! Wh-What-Why-Did-" She stammered.  
"Calm down, Pinkie. Now, what are you trying to say?"  
She turned to look at me.  
"Did we umm-" She was to embarrassed to finish.  
"Do it? Umm.Yeah, I'm pretty sure we did." I finished for her.  
She looked at me, shocked.  
"Did we use protection? I'm not on birth control."She asked. My eyes went wide at that. I couldn't remember using anything or pulling out. Pinkie must have saw my face, because she gasped and covered her mouth.  
"I , uh, I have to go!" she said and quickly stood up. I grabbed her arm.  
"Don't go, please!" I begged. She loosened herself from my grip. She turned to me and I saw that her face was streaked with tears.  
"I'm sorry, Cheese. I can't. I just can't."  
And she threw on her clothes and left. And left me wishing I could take it all back.  
...End of Flashback...  
"Um, yeah. Go right ahead." She sat down and ordered a chocolate milk. Classic Pinkie. I mentally chuckled. Even if I had taken her virginity, she still had that innocent smile and bubbly personality.  
"So about that night..." I turned to her.  
"Um, just give me a minute, I'll be right back." I quickly said.  
...back to the present...  
"Okay" I thought "Go up to her and beg her for forgiveness" I walked up to her and the sunglasses dude left with another girl. I sat down next to her and before she could say a word I blurted out.  
"Listen, I just want to say I'm sorry! I know I gave it to you 2 weeks ago, and you're probably trying to forget. And I'm just trying so hard to take it all back. Now I know that I'm not all you got, but please accept my apology, It's okay if you hate me and you never want to see me again, I'm just so freaking in love with you and this is killing me, so please, at least accept my apology."And she kissed me. Those same fireworks that happened in my head still happened just as they had the first time we kissed.  
"Listen Cheese, I regret none of that except for the fact that I walked out on you. I was scared. I wasn't ready for this! I had just lost my virginity! But I'm sorry. I love you, I really do!" I felt like I had died and gone to heaven.I kissed her nose.  
"I love you too. Take me back?" I said. She smiled.  
"We were never broken up," Pinky said and I smiled." But I have something to tell you."  
"Tell me anything." I said. Pinky took a deep breath.  
"I'm pregnant. You're the father." My whole world stopped. I was overwhelmed. Pinky was having my child. Our child. I got out of my chair, grabbed her hand, and got on one knee. And I proposed to her right there in that bar.  
"Pinky, I think you are the most beautiful woman on this Earth and I love you, and I know I'm not much of a romantic with words, but will you marry me?" My heart stopped. What if she said no? I was terrified. I saw that she was crying. And the words that came out of her mouth gave me the greatest joy I'd ever felt.  
"Yes. Yes! Of course!!!!" And I kissed her with all the love in my heart.


End file.
